herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is one of the protagonists of the Star Wars franchise. He is an incredible Jedi who would grow up to defeat the empire. He is the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, the second Jedi Padwan of Yoda (after Count Dooku) and the brother of Leia Organa. Luke is the protagonist of the original trilogy, as well as a cameo character in Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith, the last movie of the prequel trilogy as an infant. He is also a major character in the sequel trilogy, serving as a minor, yet pivotal character in its first chapter, Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens and the titular deuteragonist of its second chapter, Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi. He also a cameo in the Star Wars Rebels episode Twin Suns. He is famously potrayed by Mark Hamill, who is also well-known for playing numerous different versions of an iconic villain, The Joker. Luke has also been voiced by C. Andrew Nelson, Joshua Fardon, Bob Bergen, Lloyd Floyd, Matt Lanter (who also played his father), Eric Bauza, Christopher Corey Smith and Anthony Hansen. Personality Much like his father, Anakin Skywalker, Luke is intelligent, wise, selfless, brave, prideful, impulsive, and loyal. He has a sense of justice, honor and good morals; of course, like his father, he is sometimes overconfident, short-tempered, hot-headed, aggressive, unpredictable, impatient, difficult, and emotionally insecure. He is known to be rebellious, headstrong, reckless, impulsive, kind and caring, traits he developed from both his parents. He has the ability to see the good in others, and he is not a very good liar. After losing his right hand to Darth Vader, Luke becomes far more calm, level-headed and patient. Despite the fact that he now has better control over his emotions and temper, then his father was in his youth, Luke still has his moments of losing his patience and temper. Over the course of his life Luke went from being a well mannered and kind yet occasionally moody and uptight teenager to a calm, level headed and wise man who saw the best in people even if they couldn't, mainly his father and succeeded in bringing him back to the side of good. However later in life after starting the new Jedi academy Luke became embittered and grief stricken when most of his apprentices were slaughtered by his own nephew Ben Solo (Kylo Ren), and went into exile out of his despair. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the son of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, Luke is immensely powerful, and has an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user currently alive. Luke's Force potential is equal to that of even his father. By the time of the events of The Force Awakens, Luke's Force potential has greatly increased to the point were he is a threat to Snoke, the Knights of Ren and the First Order. **'Telekinesis:' Luke utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defensive purposes. ***'Force Push:' Luke utilizes Force Push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force Pull:' Luke utilizes Force Pull to pull objects towards him. ***'Force Grip:' Luke utilized Force Grip to lift his opponents off the ground and into the air to immobilize them. ***'Force Choke:' Luke utilizes Force Choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. ***'Force Crush:' Luke utilizes Force Crush to crush objects, including droids. **'Mind Trick:' Luke utilizes Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Telepathy:' Luke utilizes Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals; his telepathy is so powerful, that he was able to contact literally all the Jedi across the galaxy to Ossus to make the announcement of him taking on the role as Grand Master of the New Jedi Order and to issue his views about the role of the New Order to his Jedi. **'Force Sense:' Luke utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the Dark Side. **'Force Vision:' Luke utilizes Force Vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force healing:' Luke utilizes Force Healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Force speed:' Luke utilizes Force Speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force Jump:' Luke utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Rage:' Luke utilizes Force Rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. However, doing so runs the risk of being corrupted by the Dark Side. **'Tutaminis:' Luke utilizes Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades. **'Ionize:' Luke utilizes Ionize to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. **'Battle Meditation:' Luke utilizes Battle Meditation to boosted the morale, stamina, and battle prowess of his allies while simultaneously reducing his opponents' combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. **'Blood Trail:' Luke utilizes Blood Trail, to use his own blood to mark his target(s) and track them through the blood mark using the Force in case they escaped. **'Force Stealth:' Luke utilizes Force Stealth to mask his force alignment or even his entire presence from other force users. **'Force Cloak:' Luke utilizes Force Cloak to manipulate light and sound waves around himself, rendering him invisible to visual and audio, as well as from living individuals, droids, and other non-living individuals. **'Shatterpoint:' Luke utilizes Shatterpoint to perceive faults through the force. **'Electric Judgment:' Luke utilizes Electric Judgment to kill or knock his opponents unconscious. **'Pyrokinesis:' Luke utilizes Pyrokinesis to manipulate and generate fire and heat by rubbing air molecules together. **'Fold Space:' Luke utilizes Force Space, to bend space to instantly transport an object or himself between places. His power over space allowed him to telekinetically sustain a black hole for a time. **'Ayna-seff:' Luke utilizes Ayna-seff to suffused his body with a low level of electromagnetic radiation, and makes his brain activity undetectable. **'Force Light:' Luke utilizes Force Light to weaken a Dark Side user's connection to the Force/the Dark side of the Force. **'Mnemotherapy:' Luke utilizes Mnemotherapy to visualize the target's memories and eradicate them. **'Oneness:' Luke utilizes Oneness to achieve a state of partial transcendency into the Force to temporarily strengthen his power in the Force. This notably allowed him to to generate a maelstrom of luminous Force energy around himself and unleash a blast of Force energy that manifested as a yellow torrent of flame. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his minimal level of training, Luke is highly skilled in lightsaber combat and he is an extremely gifted duelist. After only one brief session with Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was able to hold his own against Darth Vader, a far more experienced and powerful combatant all together, on three different occasions. In the first, though relatively short confrontation, his skill proved inadequate and he was defeated with ease. However, in the second fight, which took place roughly three years later, Luke had greatly improved his technique and he was able to hold his own for much of the duel, even managing to lightly wound Vader's right shoulder. Ultimately, however, Vader once again proved superior and Luke lost the fight, as well as his lightsaber and right hand. In their final duel on the second Death Star, Luke was finally able to overwhelm and defeat Vader, though with extreme effort. With Yoda, Luke also uses his Force powers to not only to increase his physical speed and agility, but also to increase the speed of his attacks, to make his lightsaber combat skills more lethal in combat; this makes him a formidable opponent in single combat. Before he received much training, he relied on his Force sense and his reflexes to use the blade. **'Form I:' Luke is highly skilled in Shii Cho. **'Form III:' Luke is highly skilled in Soresu. **'Form IV:' Luke is highly skilled in Ataru. **'Form V:' Luke is highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. **'Jar'Kai:' Luke is highly skilled in Jar'Kai. **'Strong style:' Luke is very skilled in Strong style. **'Cho mai:' Luke is highly skilled in Cho mai. **'Dun Möch:' Luke is highly skilled in utilizing the very opposite of Dun Möch. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Luke is highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Marksman:' Luke is highly skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. *'Master Pilot:' Luke is highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. His piloting skills are equal to his father's, Anakin Skywalker's piloting skills; he is best star-pilot in the the galaxy currently alive. *'Master Engineer:' Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is amazingly skilled in engineering. He was able to successfully construct his own green bladed lightsaber in his first try, despite his limited knowledge of the ways of the Jedi at the time. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is amazingly intelligent, his intelligence and wisdom rivals that of even Yoda. As the leader of the New Jedi Order, Luke is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Luke is capable of fluently speaking English, Huttese, Jawa Trade language, Shyriiwook, and Yuzz. He also claims to know twelve other common languages. Luke's only known weakness is Water due to him never learning how to swim. Quotes Trivia *Robby Benson auditioned to play Luke, but lost this role to Mark Hamill. On the other hand, Robert Englund, Hamill's friend, auditioned for the role of Han Solo, but lost out to Harrison Ford. *In 2008, the character was selected by Empire magazine as the 50th greatest movie character of all time. *Luke is listed at number 14, of the Fandomania.com 100 Greatest Fictional Characters. *Someone photoshopped Sebastian Stan to Luke and would be rumored to be him. *Luke, along with his father, Anakin Skywalker, is known to be the most powerful Force-user in the Star Wars universe. Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:The Icon Category:Military Category:Paragon Category:Neutral Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Orphans Category:Knights Category:Wise Category:Nemesis Category:Egalitarian Category:Martial Artists Category:Twin/Clone Category:War Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Parents Category:Master of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Adventurers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Role Models Category:Precogniscent Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Successful Category:Reactionary Category:Hope Bringer Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Love Rivals Category:Saved Soul Category:Magic Category:Stock Characters Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Harmonizers Category:Rescuers Category:Soul Searchers Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Detectives Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes from the past Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Big Good Category:Last of Kind Category:Businessmen Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Category:Determinators Category:Evil exterminators Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Bond Protector Category:The Chosen One Category:Universal Protection Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Dreaded Category:Betrayed Category:Bully Slayers Category:Remorseful Category:The Hero Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Famous Category:Master Combatants Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Spouses Category:Straight man Category:Disabled Category:Genius Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Bond Creator Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Villain's Descendant